


just as romantic

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Jesse spend Valentine's Day in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just as romantic

"So how come we didn't get tickets for the Eiffel Tower tonight?" Quinn asks, a smile playing on her lips as she looks at Jesse.

"Are you kidding? It's Valentine's Day, it would've been insanely crowded, and not really all that romantic. And besides," he adds, grinning as he reaches for her hand, "there was no way I was going to be patient enough to wait so long to get you into bed after dinner."

Quinn giggles and shifts closer to him, squeezing his fingers as she touches a soft kiss to his lips. He looks over her shoulder when the kiss breaks, and his eyes light up.

"Ooh, speaking of, come on. The lights."

Jesse gets out of bed, naked and not caring, and reaches for Quinn's hand.

"No," she protests, half-hearted and half-laughing. "It's cold and I'm naked."

In one smooth movement, Jesse pulls the comforter off the bed, draping it around his shoulders and holding his arms wide.

Quinn shakes her head as she looks at him, and then smiles as she gets out of bed and hurries quickly over to him. He envelopes her in his arms, and in the comforter, and together they move for the balcony doors, pulling them open and shuffling outside to watch the lights glitter along the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"See," he murmurs, breath warm on her shoulder, "I think this is way more romantic."

Quinn hums her agreement, leaning her head back into the curve of his neck, and he kisses her hair, whispering, "Happy Valentine's Day, Quinn. I love you."

She closes her eyes, contentment swelling within her, and smiles as she whispers back, "I love you too."


End file.
